spn_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Angels and Their Kin
Angels Angels are considered to be beings above magic and their powers are a tad hard to understand at times. There are things such as angelic magic, examples of those would be runes. Sigils are more markings and the involvement of an angels direct powers upon the weapon or person. While Runes are heavens powers and magic from any heavenly source being sent to the nephilim or angel wearing said runes. Angel rankings are a tad hard to understand at times so here are the basics. Angel ranking from least to greatest: Angels, Archangels, Principalities, Powers, Virtues, Dominions, Thrones or Ophanim, Cherub, and finally Seraphim. Now Main Archangels are the seven angels of earth or the seven leaders of heaven and they are all seraphs as well. Some of them are also Dominions as well which are the angels that rule over one of the seven heavens. Like in our lore. Uriel is a Seraph, archangel, and dominion just like Michael and Sariel. Angel Basics Angels are the grunts and messangers of heaven, angels who guard the lives of humans along with being healers. It's not an easy task but those who are created for it do as they are told or fall from heaven's doors. Normal archangels are specialized soldiers. This class of archangels are those who are set over specific tasks or jobs, unlike the seven Archangels of the Earth and heaven. These archangels hold less high rank and more minor positions, such as Raziel the archangel of mysteries and creator of the nephilim. Still powerful in their own rights they tend to have a more specific set of skills or powers. Rulers are over the lesser angels below them and guide them according how the dominions order them to. Rulers are also angels who help put together the inner workings of heavenly plans and set things in motion, they are are also known to represent the holy authority of heaven. Powers work with the rulers they help keep the history of heaven and Earth; along with holding great knowledge they are also warriors completely loyal to God. Powers are also angels who defend the cosmos and mortals from evil spirits, said to have four golden horns as if they are wearing a crown of angelic light. Virtues keep the lesser angels and the cosmos in order. It is said nature itself bends to the wills of the virtues and that they can gift valor to mortals in need of heaven's strength. Dominions rule over the seven heavens, now the main rulers of each heaven are the Seven Archangels of the earth, though the dominions themselves aid these higher class angels in ruling the heavens, and regulate the duties of the angels below them. Ophanim are God's justice and vengeanc. Ophanim are also considered to be angels of humilty, grace, and peace though this is not always true in most cases. Cherubs are fierce guardians and soldiers. It is said Cherubs or Cherubim are angels who hold immense information of the heavens, almost challenging the knowledge of the book keepers of heaven. Seraphim are the highest ranking angels created out of pure fire that counsel all lesser angels and guide them, along with guarding God's throne and being soldiers. The Main Seven Archangels are seraphs, dominions, and Archangels. They are God's ultimate soldiers and leaders of the heavens. Angels also tend to be squishy goo on the insides at times. Angels are created by taking the essence of two other angels and mixing it creating an egg. Once the angel hatches it take a 250 years to no longer be considered a fledgling ,even though some fledglings of higher rankings have shown they can be like their elders and smite without remorse. Now each angel has it's own personality and how they will go about things, though most show a distinct distaste for the dark arts and for demonic creatures. Angelic Creation Angels and their creation of new ones is a tad bit of a strange process. They are created either by God himself who is currently missing, or they are created by the essence of two other angels mixing through loving each other and normal procreation. Even stealing essence has happened to create more angels in times they are needed. Heavens Rulers The seven leaders of heaven each have their own duties and responsibilities to go about with. Michael: The closest one to God and considered the prince of all angels. He is a wrathful being and leads the final battle against hells demons. Michael's true form has wings of blazing fire, two swords striking from his tongue, and hair of silver. Michael’s heaven is also the heaven that holds the heavenly city of Jer usalem. Raphael (deceased having been replaced by Zerachiel): Raphael is the an gel of healing, a direct enemy of Lucifer, a very powerful angel that oversteps his boundaries at times. His true form has four wings, covered in hair, eyes, and tongues along with being ablaze with holy fire. He is also the one that caused a holy genocide against his own brothers and was slain in single combat by Uriel. Uriel: The angel that is God's light and understanding, he like his six other brothers rules a heaven. Uriel is an angel of extreme power, his true form is a blazing ball of holy fire like the sun. Uriel as of late has shown he has two sides near like a mixed personality, his more kind and gentle. To his more dangerous and stoney side. Gabriel: He is God's messenger and is the angel that told Mary of her giving birth to Jesus. He rules the heaven closest to Earth and his true form is not known. He is known to have six wings though. His heaven is also the heaven with the golden gates. Sariel: Sariel is the angel of death and death itself. He rules the heaven that holds the Garden of Eden, the tree of life, and a gate to hell for spirits. Sariel uses the book of life to kill the living upon earth when it is their time. He only reaps the important beings such as Moses, or important figures. Barachiel: Barachiel is the angel of lighting, guardian angels, and rules over the fourth heaven. Barachiel is said to be one of the stronger angels and is not known to be a direct enemy of Lucifer or not like his brothers. Cassiel: Cassiel presides over the seventh heaven where God's throne resides. Cassiel is the angel of the cosmos and is also known as the angel that presides over the deaths of kings. When the universe was being created Cassiel watched with little to no interest in any of it. Angel Strengths and Weapons Angelic powers are something much more deadly than just normal mundane magic, as most angelic powers are a direct power taken from the inner essence and being of the angel itself. Heavenly fire rankings: Holy fire that almost every angel uses, some is a bit more intense than others; Cherubim fire, the fire that wraps around the wings of a cherub and their entire bodies; Seraph fire, the deadliest of all the heavenly fire, the seraph fire can poison or kill anything slightly demonic that gets to close to it; Holy light: Holy light is a direct purge of a being shutting down the system and burning up the entire being on the inside leaving a husk once it has been finished with the purge. Holy swords of heaven are known to kill any living creature and some can be used to summon holy fire or holy light at points by higher rankings angels. Each holy sword of heaven is crafted by a material called Anima, a metal that allows the very essence of the user to strengthen the weapon into a soul tearing creation and some angels are known to cool the sword of weapons they craft with their own blood. This allows both holy fire to fill the blade and the essence of the user. Allowing their powers to flow more easily or to cause the blade to receive their powers. Once in a blue moon one of these blades will be gifted to humanity, those that bear the blood of the angel that gifted them the weapon say the child of one would be able to summon their parents powers and even their own through the blade to a devastating effect. These blades have been known as Aegis blades or simply as the blades of the angels. Angels are known to even craft their own personal weapons from spears to even rare demon killing guns that would need the living essence of an angel forced into the weapon. Angels also have mutated forms of their own wings when they take a human form, their ethereal wings can only be seen by demons, the direct children of an angel or demon. And in some cases when different arrays of light strike them. The manifestations can either be hidden by glamors or stayed tucked in. Angelic Kin Shadowhunters, also known as Nephilim, are a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angelic blood. They are the appointed warriors on Earth of the Angel Raziel. They are appointed specifically to control and preside over the Shadow World, as well as over the demons and Downworlders who inhabit it. They have fought the demonic forces valiantly for well over the span of a thousand years, creating their own culture and civilization within human society. Their mandate is to keep the peace in the Shadow World and keep it hidden from the mundane world while protecting the inhabitants of both worlds. Despite their ancestry, Shadowhunters are mortal and therefore vulnerable to old age and death; however, their angelic blood endows them with special abilities that allow them to achieve feats beyond humanly possible through the application of angelic runes. Now there is another race of nephilim, the biblical are dead and gone destroyed in a genocide lead by Jacob Branwell and Cailean. The nephilim that are the children of an angel and shadowhunter are rare, only six are in current existence. They have some powers of their angel parents such as controlling the heavenly fire their parents would be able to passing through realms with ease. In Jacob's case his father being death he can enter the realm of death and can see all of the hidden worlds mixed with the actual world. In other cases such as Esme the daughter of Cassiel her powers are unknown yet thought to match those of Jacob. The nephilim have the ability to fly, teleport and are as strong as high ranking angels or the biblical giants in some cases. The Lyre : The Lyre of Gabriel was created to ease the pain of the fallen Watchers that God had im prisoned and tortured for their sins, when the Lyre is played by a nephilim they gain the strength of a biblical giant and wings along with hearing the voices of fallen angels when they let the lyre play through. They can even hear the Lyre after it has been played as a constant calming melody trying to lure them into a false sense of security so the fallen angels stuck in their heads can cause them to abandon their humanity and become monsters that will free them. Those that play the Lyre and are born of the angels and nephilim no longer age. Most aging stops at eighteen to twenty one years old. 'Angel's Weaknesses ' Angel blades or seraph blades can kill or harm an angel. The powers of an angel can kill another angel, even weapons from hell can kill an angel but will not leave a scar if the angel survives the attack. Angels are immune to mortal weapons though with the genocide in heaven some angels have been misplaced and confused. Guardian angels with a high attachment to their "Keep" Or the human they are watching after could easily be threatened if their keep was captured. Category:Angels and Their Kin Category:All Lores Category:All lores